zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Misko's EX Journal 2
Misko's EX Journal is an item from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is unlocked upon installation of the DLC Pack "The Champion's Ballad". It is a book written by Misko and involved during the side quests "EX Treasure: Merchant Hood", "Garb of Winds", "Usurper King" and "Dark Armor‎‎". Overview After "The Champion's Ballad" DLC is installed, it appears underneath a partially collapsed wall of a building located to the southwest of the Deya Village Ruins in the West Necluda region. When Link examines the book before reading the first page, a nameless textbox asking "Was this book always here?" appears which is a reference to the fact that it can only be found in the ruins as part of the DLC. Like Misko's EX Journal found at the Outpost Ruins as part of "The Master Trials" it is a diary written by the legendary bandit Misko who was originally mentioned in the non-DLC Side Quest "Misko, the Great Bandit" and contains hints on how to find the historical significant outfits stolen from Hyrule Castle by Misko in the past. These outfits are all part of the "Champion's Ballad" DLC. Reading the 2nd ("Merchant's Hood"), 3rd ("Garb of Winds"), 4th ("Usurper King"), and 5th ("Dark Armor") pages will update the Adventure Log entry of one of the Side Quests that said section pertains to but only if he reads that page (as it is possible to start reading from the last page allowing Link to read them in reverse order and Link can stop reading before starting another page). The final page mentions "EX 2" which is a reference to the Treasure Chests which contain DLC items. The updated Adventure Log entries record the information contained in the diary pertaining to it, allowing Link to review it in the Adventure Log at anytime. Content ;First Page ;Second Page :"The traveling merchant's hood is in the right hand of the dragon that consumes the Spring of Courage at Dracozu Lake ;Third Page :The blue garb of the hero who controlled the winds and traveled the ocean is where the Menoat River was born. ;Fourth Page :The helm of the self-proclaimed King of Shadows is in the swamp of the valley of dead trees, south of Dueling Peaks. ;Fifth Page :The evil spirit's armor set is hidden within Faron's sea of trees :Find these pieces at the highest of three waterfalls north of Lake Floria... :at the bridge between small waterfalls over Floria River... :and at the broken stone bird of Ebara Forest. ;Final Page :"EX 2" is all that's written on the last page. What could it mean?" Side quests * "EX Treasure: Merchant Hood" * "EX Treasure: Garb of Winds" * "EX Treasure: Usurper King" * "EX Treasure: Dark Armor" See also * Super Rumor Mill * Misko's EX Journal Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild quest items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild items Category:Books Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild DLC